Hodir (tactics)
Hodir is one of the boss encounters in Ulduar. Players are able to fight him but not kill him. His loot is distributed through a frozen chest in his chambers. 25-man Abilities *Reported to be able to hit for up to 25k on plate. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62188 Biting Cold] - Aura that stacks up a DoT that deals frost damage. Simply moving will dispel this DoT. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62469 Freeze] - Inflicts 5550 to 6450 Frost damage to nearby enemies, immobilizing them for up to 10 sec. 10 yard radius, can be dispelled. *[http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=61968 Flash Freeze] - Freezing everyone in ice blocks. If anyone is hit by it, kill their ice block immediately (40,000 HP). If you're hit by Flash Freeze again while you're still an ice block, you're instantly killed. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62460 Icicles] - Ice Shards fall from the ceiling and deal a knockback with 12,000 frost damage to any players underneath. To avoid Flash Freeze, one must stand on the Snowdrifts. This also spawns Snowdrift on the ground where the Ice Shard hits. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63512 Frozen Blows] - Self buff that adds 40,000 frost damage to all melee attacks but reduces physical damage by 70%. 10-man Abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62188 Biting Cold] - Aura that stacks up a DoT that deals frost damage. Simply moving will dispel this DoT. *[http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=61968 Flash Freeze] - Freezing everyone in ice blocks. If anyone is hit by it, kill their ice block immediately (32,000 HP). If you're hit by Flash Freeze again while you're still an ice block, you're instantly killed. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62478 Frozen Blows] - Self buff that adds 31062 frost damage to all melee attacks but reduces physical damage by 70%. Strategy Upon the start of the encounter, players need to keep moving because of the Keristrasza-esque aura that stacks up frost damage the longer you stand in place. Moving, strafing, or jumping removes a tick per second. For example, if a player stands still to collect five stacks, not all of them are removed upon moving. Hodir also randomly roots members of the raid. Anyone around the target within a 10 yard radius will also be rooted. To counter this, priests can use Mass Dispel, or Paladins can individually Hand of Freedom other players. Icicles fall from the ceiling and will hit players in the raid if they do not move away from them in time. They are visually cued by snowflakes pouring down before they land. Anyone hit by them takes 12000 frost damage and gets knocked back around 30 yards if they are not rooted. Periodically Hodir gains a self-buff called Frozen Blows. It reduces his physical damage, but in turn buffs frost damage to his attacks (up to 40000 unresisted). The frost resist tank needs to watch for the emote tied to this and immediately taunt him. Healers also need to be paying attention for the emote to switch targets onto the new tank. When the buff wears off, the original tank must taunt back immediately and the healers must switch back right away again. When Hodir starts casting Flash Freeze, two icicles queue up to fall. These specific icicles create a mound of snow which can protect everybody from getting frozen during the fight. To avoid confusion because other icicles may be falling, the instant he starts his cast is the same time these icicles start. Disregard any that were already going before the cast started. Get near the icicles but not in them and you will have no trouble getting onto the mound of snow and continue. Anyone who is encased should be broken out immediately before returning to the boss. All in all, this fight is nothing more than an endurance test. Avoid taking raid damage from Biting Cold and icicles, and definitely do not be caught on the ground during a Flash Freeze. Quotes Aggro: *You will suffer for this trespass! Icicles: * Flash Freeze: *Winds of the North, consume you! Killing a player: *Tragic...to come so far...only to fail! *Welcome to the end of this winter! Berserk: *Enough! This ends now! Defeated: *I...I am released from his grasp! At...last! Drops Related Achievements * * * * * * * * Hard Mode Achievements * * Videos 10-Man Encounter k2X7z9SJvPg References Much like the previous two bosses, Hodir's name can be traced back to the Norse god Höder or Hodir. These gods names are responsible for the names of some of the days of the week. thors-day, and freyas-day. Also from Norse mythology is tyrs-day, who is one of the titanic watchers, but is absent from this instance. External links Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs